Dejame ir
by ImFloryeah
Summary: ONE SHOT: Quinn se reune con Rachel para contarle lo que realmente le esta pasando. Rachel jamas se imagino que seria tan fuerte dejarla ir.


20 de Octubre de 2012

Un parque, cerca de su antigua escuela, una banca y dos personas sentadas en ella mirando aquella fuente que las hacia recordar miles de momentos vividos.

**R: te acuerdas cuando pedimos un deseo en ella?...-** habla por primera vez.

**Q: recuerdo que me lo contaste después de lanzar la moneda...- **ríe.

**R: me dio suerte!...-** encoge los hombros.

**Q: recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?...- **por primera vez la mira.

**R: como olvidarlo?...fue un 16 de julio, paseabas a Tim y le tomabas fotos de el..**.- sonríe.

**Q: recuerdo cuando se tiro arriba tuyo, tirando todas tus partituras...-** ríe.

**R: y tu viniste a pedirme disculpas y luego de ahí...jamas nos separamos...-** la mira.

Quinn y Rachel se habían conocido en ese parque, la rubia paseaba a su perro y Rachel llegaba tarde a sus clases de canto. Corrió y eso llamo mucho la atención del cachorro, por lo que la mascota la persiguió hasta que salto sobre ella logrando que la diva tire todas sus cosas.

Desde ese momento ellas jamas se separaron.

**Q: muchas cosas pasaron desde ese entonces...- **

**R: nuestros años en el McKinley...- **mira adelante.

**Q: nuestra graduación...-**

**R: tu entrada a Yale...-**

**Q: tu entrada a Nyada...-**

**R: nuestra primera pelea...-**

**Q: tu primer solo en la clase...-**

**R: tu primer obra de teatro en Yale...-**

**Q: muchas cosas Rach...muchas...- **susurra sin dejar de mirar al frente.

**R: porque me has citado aquí y no en otro lugar?...- **la mira.

**Q: porque supongo que aquí tenemos mas historia que en otro lado, tenemos muchas cosas aquí...-**

**R: aquí empezó todo...- **agrega.

**Q: exacto...y creo...creo que...que este es el lugar indicado...- **se mueve para quedar frente a la morena.

**R: Quinn que sucede?...- **la mira confundida.

**Q: hace cuanto llevamos conociéndonos?...- **la mira.

**R: casi cuatro años...mucho...- **sonríe.

**Q: recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primer pelea?...- **

**R: porque estaba celosa de que me dejaras por tus compañeras de cuarto...-** ríe.

**Q: te acuerdas que paso después?...-**

**R: me di cuenta que no podía enojarme contigo...que no tenia sentido...-**

**Q: y que te he dicho?...-**

**R: que no importaba quien venga o quien se vaya...solo importaba yo...- **

**Q: sabes que siempre va a ser así no?...-** la mira.

**R: eso es lo que amo de ti...-** le sonríe.

Quinn había citado a Rachel en aquel parque, de Lima, en donde todo era recuerdos y vivencias.

Ambas estaban unos días de vacaciones, habían ido a ver a sus familias y Quinn decidió que era el mejor momento para hablar con Rachel.

Eran amigas desde hace casi cuatro años, vivieron muchas cosas, peleas, celos, mentiras, salidas, fiestas, cumpleaños, navidades, muchas cosas. Pero era momento de hablar con el corazón.

**Q: te acuerdas el día que te confesé que me pasaban cosas contigo?...-** dice mirando al frente.

Rachel rápidamente la mira y se pone seria.

**R: si...si lo recuerdo...- **

**Q: recuerdas lo que me dijiste?...-** la mira.

**R: no...no...no lo recuerdo muy...muy bien...-** se pone nerviosa.

**Q: me dijiste que no podíamos, que no era que no me querías...simplemente no podíamos porque tu estabas en NY y yo en New Haven...y que no era justo para ninguna de las dos, que no era justo atarnos a algo así, que yo estaría con muchas personas en Yale y que tu también harías lo mismo en Nyada...lo recuerdas?...- **la mira.

**R: si...si...- **baja su mirada.

**Q: Rach explicame que pasa, porque no entiendo nada...-** le suplica con la mirada.

**R: no entiendes que?...- **se muestra confundida.

**Q: que fue esa escena de celos que me has hecho enfrente de Kelly?...no lo entiendo, la verdad no lo entiendo...y te cierras, te cierras de una manera que no logro ver que es lo que realmente ****te sucede...-** la mira.

**R: simplemente no fue nada, solo una escena de celos...nada mas...- **le resta importancia.

**Q: me quieres?...- **le busca la mirada.

**R: por supuesto que te quiero Quinn! Que es lo que dices?...- **

**Q: entonces confiá en mi!...dime que es lo que ocurre, que es lo que te pasa por esa cabeza...no se, pero dime algo...- **

**R: me puse celosa, ok?...el solo hecho de pensar que ella puede intentar algo contigo me pone mal, me pone histérica!...no lo ves?...-** se altera.

**Q: Rach mirame **-la morena la mira- **eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida, eres lo único que me importa...-** le sonríe.

**R: pero no podemos Quinn...- **susurra.

**Q: lo se...-** baja su mirada.

**R: Quinn yo te amo...- **trata de animarla.

**Q: te acuerda aquella vez que te dije, por primera vez, te amo?...- **sigue con su mirada en el suelo.

**R: recuerdo que yo también te lo dije...que ya habíamos pasado la barrera del "te quiero"...- **

**Q: que sentías cada vez que me lo decías?...- **la mira con lagrima en los ojos.

**R: Quinn...-** susurra tratando de secarle las lagrimas.

**Q: no! **-la detiene- **solo dime que sentías...- **

**R: que de verdad lo hacia, que te amaba...que te lo decía porque lo sentía...-** la mira triste.

**Q: sabes que sentía yo? **-la morena niega- **sentía muchas cosas, muchísimas cosas, sentía que me abría ante una persona, sentía que decirte "te amo" iba mas allá de lo que la palabra significaba, sentía que no había nadie que pudiera hacerme sentir eso en ese momento, sentía que todo el mundo tenia problemas, que yo también los tenia, pero te tenia a mi lado y eso hacia que deje de pensarlos...sentía que no se lo iba poder decir a nadie con el sentimiento que te lo decía a ti, sentía miles de cosas aquí adentro** -señala su pecho mientras llora- **pero supongo que no lo veías...- **

**R: claro Quinn...claro que lo veía...-** se apresura a decir.

**Q: no Rach...no lo veías **-sus lagrimas caían despacio-** el día que me dijiste me también me amabas me sentí completa, sonreía como boba todo el tiempo, cuando me mandabas un mensaje de texto diciéndomelo también...era una tonta enamorada...no...no podía creer lo que habías hecho en mi, no podía estar con nadie mas que no seas tu...mi vida eras tu...-**

**R: era?...-** frunce el ceño.

**Q: te amo Rach, de verdad que lo hago...quiero estar contigo y no me importa que este en NY o en Tokio, no me interesa...el amor no se limita a eso, el amor no tiene limites...el amor trabaja las 24hs,** **el amor no se rinde, el amor aprende a luchar con lo que tiene...y ese amor que tengo por ti va mas allá de todo lo que estemos pasando...no lo ves?...-** las lagrimas no dejan de salir.

**R: te amo Quinn **-le acaricia el rostro- **pero no podemos, no es porque no te quiera...es porque yo no puedo...-** le dice y la rubia se aleja un poco, dejando a Rachel con sus manos en el aire.

**Q: te acuerdas la promesa que te hice?...-** la mira dolida.

**R: cual de todas?...-** le sonríe.

**Q: la que iba a estar esperando a cuando te decidas avanzar con lo que sientas...la que te iba a esperar cuando estés segura de que quieres algo conmigo...recuerdas?...-**

**R: cla...claro...- **

**Q: lo lamento Rach...pero voy a romper esa promesa...lo siento...-** baja su mirada.

**R: no Quinn...**-se acerca a la rubia- **no me digas eso, no me puedes abandonar...no!...- **sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

**Q: no te voy a abandonar...simplemente voy a dejar de esperarte, nada mas...-** la mira.

**R: porque?...me lo prometiste!...-** suena dura.

**Q: porque no puedo mas Rach...mirame, estoy aquí...no me voy a ir a ningún lado...- **

**R: Quinn te necesito conmigo...- **

**Q: y aquí voy a estar...pero no puedo lastimarme mas...**-toma sus manos- **eres lo mas importante que me pudo pasar, no se como pero has hecho un gran trabajo y ahora no puedo sacarte de mi corazón** -sonríe- **el problema es que estoy sufriendo, sufro porque te digo lo que siento, porque cada vez que te veo me abro y te digo mis sentimientos hacia ti, y tu, tu solo me dice que no puedes, que me quieres pero que no puedes y yo con la mejor de las sonrisas que te digo que voy a esperarte que no pasa nada...pero me di cuenta que eso que me dices hace que se me erice la piel, que se me haga un nudo en el estomago y que tenga muchas ganas de llorar...me esta lastimando poco a poco, siento como mi corazón esta haciéndose añicos, siento como deja de latir cada vez que dices "no puedo", siento como me hiere, incluso mas que un puñal...no puedo Rach...lo intento pero no puedo...-** la mira dolida.

**R: estas siendo egoísta...muy egoísta!...- **se suela de las manos de la rubia.

**Q: prefiero ser egoísta y seguir viva, que ser humilde y morir por dentro...- **sus lagrimas no dejan de caer.

**R: tan mala persona soy?...-** la mira llorando.

**Q: para nada!...eres una gran persona, una persona que me enseño miles de cosas y me va a seguir enseñando, no voy a irme de tu lado Rach...no pienso hacerlo...pero no puedo esperarte, no puedo esperar a que te decidas, te dije lo que sentía y tu no puedes y lo entiendo...pero sabes que te amo y eso es una ventaja que tu tienes...yo no quiero jugar mas, me rindo...solo quiero ser feliz...-**

**R: no eres feliz conmigo?...-**

**Q: lo soy, pero te quiero como algo mas y tu me ofreciste una amistad...solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si realmente me quieres hacer feliz de la forma que yo quiero...-** la mira.

**R: Quinn...sabes que no...no puedo...no podemos, es complicado...nos vemos muy poco y...y...realmente no...no se que va a pasar si alguien te conquista a ti...o alguien me conquista a mi...- **

**Q: si realmente me amas no hay nada que temer, si realmente me amas no hay terceros y nadie que se interponga entre nosotras...si realmente me amas solo abra un solo amor, no tendrás que elegir entre nadie...solo estaré yo...dime, dime si realmente me amas...- **

**R: te amo, de verdad que lo hago...- **

**Q: entonces porque no lo intentamos?...- **

**R: porque no puedo, no puedo...- **baja su mirada.

**Q: esta bien **-respira hondo- **mirame **-la diva la mira- **eres lo mas importante que tengo y que voy a tener por el resto de mis dias, pero es hora de dejar esta batalla...renuncio...- **

**R: por favor no lo hagas...no por favor...-** llora.

**Q: Rach...cuando te decidas y sientas que realmente soy para ti, aquí estaré...pero no voy a esperarte...no puedo hacerlo, lo lamento pero no puedo...estoy mal, me siento vaciá y no es tu culpa...supongo que yo deje que esto pasara, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba y sin embargo seguí a mi corazón...ese es el problema, aveces el corazón elige a alguien que no te dará lo que realmente quieres...te amo si?...**-pone su frente contra la de la diva-** solo dejame ir...- **

**R: no puedo...no puedo...- **llora y se aferra al cabello de la rubia.

**Q: Rach por favor...solo dejame ir, si no vas a amarme...dejame ser feliz con alguien mas...dejame ir...**- llora.

**R: quiero que seas feliz conmigo...de verdad lo quiero...- **se aleja para mirarla.

**Q: tienes miedo de perderme por eso dices esas cosas...no vas a perderme, solo estas dejándome ir, estas dejándome ser feliz con alguien mas...cuando tu estés dispuesta a ser algo mas que mi amiga, estaré aquí...estaré parada en este mismo lugar, pero no esperes verme sola, posiblemente seras tu la que me tenga que esperar...no quiero que sufras, pero primero tengo que cuidarme yo, tengo que estar fuerte para cuidarte princesa...si?...-** la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Rachel no aguanta mas y cella el momento con un beso. Ese beso que la rubia había esperado por años, por meses, por días, ese beso que solo era un tierno y sencillo beso. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban entre sus labios y sabia a sal, era un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero solo un beso.

Quinn se separa lentamente y pone su frente con la de la morena.

**Q: dejame ir, si?...si no me amas dejame ir...-** le susurra.

**R: no me dejes...no lo hagas...-**

**Q: dejame ser feliz Rach...-**

**R: dame tiempo, si?...dame tiempo...-** la mira.

**Q: lo lamento Rach...pero no puedo mas, estoy muriendo lentamente y mi corazón esta pidiendo que pare...que no va a resistir a otro rechazo...solo dejame ir..**.- le dice dulcemente.

Quinn se para y Rachel lo hace también, ambas tienen sus manos unidas y se miran con lagrimas en los ojos.

La rubia lentamente dejo de sostener las manos de la diva y se fue alejando, sin dejar de mirarla.

**R: te amo...- **le dijo.

**Q: yo también princesa, yo también...-** le dice y se da vuelta para luego alejarse de la morena.

16 de Julio de 2016

**R: no puedo creer que este sentada aquí sola...sin ti, sin tus manos, sin tus ojos mirándome, sin tu sonrisa que me contagiaba...no lo puedo creer...**-sus lagrimas se hacían presente- **explicame que fue lo que hice mal?...explicame porque no lo entiendo...**-mira al cielo- **donde sea que estés por favor dime que fue lo que hice mal...te ame, te ame de la forma mas sincera que podía amar...-**

**-pero no fue suficiente...-** dice una persona.

**R: quien es usted?...-** lo mira confundida.

**-soy el guardia de este parque...y te conozco...-** le sonríe.

**R: disculpe pero yo a usted no lo conozco...- **

**-lo se y perdone...pero se que es Rachel Berry y que esta así por Quinn Fabray...- **

**R: co...como sabe eso?...-** lo mira sorprendida.

**-Quinn venia siempre a este parque, la encontraba llorando...un día me acerque y me contó toda la historia...cada 16 solía venir a sentarse donde esta usted sentada, todos los meses venia y tiraba una moneda...sabe cual era su deseo?...**-la diva niega- **que usted la llamara o por lo menos le dijeras que estaba bien...- **

**R: usted no sabe nada...-** logra pararse ofendida.

**-se mucho mas de lo que parece...me contó que luego de decirle que la dejara ir, usted se enojo y no volvió a hablarle, que no respondía sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes y que incluso se había mudado...todo para no saber mas de ella...-**

Rachel sabia de lo que hablaba, ella misma luego de aquel 20 de Octubre, se molesto con la rubia y decidió no volver a hablarle. Cambio su numero de teléfono, se cambio de departamento y la borro de todos lados.

**R: porque no siguió insistiendo?...-**

**-porque entendió que no podía obligarla a nada, que si lo había decidido así era por alguna razón...entonces dejo de luchar...- **

**R: por eso se suicido?...- **lloraba.

Exacto, Quinn se había suicidado, el 16 de enero de 2016. Sus compañeras de cuarto la habían encontrado en la bañadera llena de sangre, se había cortado sus venas y al perder el conocimiento termino ahogándose. Fue un golpe duro para todos y Rachel no lograba superarlo, se culpaba todo el tiempo.

**-eso no sabría decirle...pero estaba muy dolida y triste...-**

**R: que hice mal?...-** buscaba respuestas.

**-usted sabrá lo que hizo...lo único que puedo decirle es que Quinn la amo hasta el ultimo día de su vida, cada vez que venia me traía una foto distinta, pero siempre era una de ustedes juntas...la amaba de verdad...-**

**R: hice lo que ella me pidió...la deje ir...-** no encontraba consuelo.

**-pero la alejo de su vida, se enojo porque la amaba y no quería sufrir...ella se protegió a si misma...no hizo nada malo...-**

**R: la ame iba a buscarla...estaba decidida...-** lloraba.

**-a veces es bueno reaccionar a tiempo, porque luego el problema es que no podes volver atrás...las cosas suceden, si lo tienes aprovéchelo...pero no lo deje ir, no por mas que se lo pida...-**

**R: estaba segura de que quería estar con ella...- **

**-y porque no se lo dijo el mismo día?...-**

**R: porque no se, no se que me paso...no podía, sentía que no podía en ese momento...-**

**-y ya es tarde...lo lamento...-** el guardia se va.

Rachel lloro desconsoladamente durante unos minutos y luego saco de su bolso un bolígrafo se paro y comenzó a escribir en esa banca que tanto había querido.

Luego de unos minutos, la diva tomo sus cosas y se alejo del parque. El guardia había visto todo y se acerco a la banca.

"_Si lo amas, no lo dejes ir...puede que si lo dejes ir no vuelva mas y te arrepentirás toda tu vida"_...

El guardia sonrió tristemente por la frase que había puesto la chica.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**Realmente necesitaba escribirla...todo en la vida tiene un porque y esta historia tambien lo tiene...**_

_**simplemente les dire -No se alejen por mas que se lo rueguen, aveces uno nunca sabe si lo va a volver a ver...-**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Flor**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


End file.
